Lo que Hermione aprendio de Pavarti
by Elenanym
Summary: FEMSLAH, HERMIONE-PAVARTI dedicado a BOOH, y a todo aquel que quiera opinar. Hermione pide ayuda a su compañera Pavarti para solucionar un pequeño problema que tiene, llegándose a quemar. REMODELADO


**LO QUE HERMIONE APRENDIO DE PAVARTI**

Hermione Granger, corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para llegar a su objetivo, viéndolo a lo lejos, el cual estaba con una chica rubia.

-¡Pavarti! ¡Pavarti!-gritaba mientras llegaba a su destino, y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? Y ¿Por qué Hermione Granger no esta en clase?-decía divertida ,y viendo la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta de que llegaba tarde a clase de adivinación.-llego tarde a adivinación.

-Llegamos tarde –aclaro su acompañante.

-Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-decía muy nerviosa, y mirando unos segundos después, fijamente a la chica rubia dándole a entender que sobraba en la conversación

-Bueno, yo me voy, pero no llegues muy tarde, ya que, la ultima vez me tuve que sentar con Grabbe- percatándose de la mirada echada por se ex compañera de habitación y dirigiéndose a la torre mas alta del castillo.- O sino tendrás pica-pica en el sujetador por una semana.

-Vale Lav, intentare no llegar muy tarde-volteándose ahora para su amiga y dirigiendo la mirada, a esa maraña de pelo castaño-¿de que quieres hablar?

-eh,…,pues esto-no sabia como empezar, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que Ron la tomase como pava de primera-¿podemos ir a mi habitación de prefecta?, es que aquí, no me siento agusto y cualquiera puede oírnos-mirando a su interlocutora con ojos suplicantes.

Después de pesárselo, un rato y viendo que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa, decidió ir pensando en que Lav la mataría cuando la viera. Caminaron en silencio y escondiéndose por las esquinas porque, era hora lectiva y podría pillarle algún profesor de guardia y al que menos querían ver era Snape, que era al que le tocaba esa mañana la guardia. Llegados a la habitación y entraron no sin antes, haber dicho la contraseña.

-A ver que ¿para que me querías?-Pavarti miraba a Hermione, como se ponía con los coloretes de Heidi y miraba a todos lados menos a la cara de ella, viendo lo dulce que estaba en ese estado.

-Necesito tu ayuda-seguía mirando a todos lados.

Ahora Pavarti, si que la encontraba divertida y moviendo la mano para indicarle que, para que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Necesitoaprenderaescitarunapersona-dijo tan de carrerilla que Pavarti no la entendió

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ahora con cara que has dicho pava., pero repitió la misma frase-a ver he entendido ¿necesito aprender que…?

-A ESCITAR –dijo ahora en pleno grito.

Pavarti, a hora si que no creía lo que oía, ¿Hermione Granger pidiendo que le enseñara algo? Ella pensaba que debía saber hacia mucho tiempo. Supo que tuvo una relación con el jugador búlgaro Viktor Krum.

-Pero tu ¿no estuviste con Viktor Krum?, pensaba que te lo…

-NO-esto ya lo dijo como un tomate maduro-nos besamos, pero cuando el quiso algo mas yo no le deje.

-Vale, lo primero, desnúdate-le ordeno

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con car de "¿Qué me estas diciendo tía?"

-que te desnudes, yo también lo hare, si así te sientes mas segura, además la mejor manera de aprender es que, tu experimentes las sensaciones en primera persona, para que sepas lo que va a sentir la otra persona, a la que se lo vallas a hacer, si es un tío ya practicaremos con una pequeña cosa muggle que debes conocer perfectamente-decía para sonsácale quien era a quien iba a provocar, pero Hermione sabia que si decía algo a la mañana siguiente toda la escuela sabría quien salía con ella.

Mientras se desnudaban, Pavarti pudo apreciar que el uniforme del colegio no le hacia justicia a Hermione, la miraba de reojo, pero le estaba provocando que las hormonas se le subieran a la cabeza, haciéndole muy difícil pensar, ya que era una bisexual nata. Pavarti hacia todo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para que su mirada no se posara en el culo respingón que poseía su amiga mientras se quitaba la falda y se quedaba en ¿tanga?, "Dios esto no esta bien"; las largas piernas morenas que no podía envidiar a una modelo y el pecho firme y redondo que apreciaba en el sujetador.

-Empecemos, estas zonas que te señalo, se llaman puntos erógenos- Hermione experimentaba una sensación, que no sabia como describir, sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en las zonas donde señalaba su amiga, yeso había sido producido desde que las dos se habían quedado en paños menores, mientras su amiga evitaba mirarle la car le estaba entrando sofocaciones de no poder tocarla-Esas zonas se besan –tragando saliva-y se siente como si hubiera hormigas danzando por tu cuerpo-"las mías son una colonia entera en este momento". Sin saber que una castaña le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

-Quítate el sujetador y …-dijo señalando el tanga-para comentarte como debes tocarles-ya no ocultaba su voz ronca.

Hermione ya no podía pensar, como era posible que esa CHICA, pudiera hacerle sentir así. A ella le gustaba los chicos, le encantaban, pero lo que estaba descubriendo, no entro nunca en sus planes.

Pavarti nunca había considerado a Hermione femenina, y si le hubieran preguntado, que qué le parecía Hermione, no abra sabido que responder, porque nunca se había fijado en ella nada mas que una buena compañera, ya que , nunca se había fijado de una persona que no cuidara su apariencia como Ginny o Cho Chang, hasta que Hermione le pidió aquella especial ayuda, que ahora se le antojaba como un manjar de dioses.

Cuando las dos se quedaron en cueros, pensaban que no resistirían mas, ya que se estaban mirando con deseo, desesperación, querían beberse como cuando atraviesas un desierto sin agua y encuentras un oasis. Y no se dieron cuenta de como ocurrió que se estaban besando, como pugnaban sus lenguas por ser la triunfadora de un beso que parecía eterno. Tocándose delicadez por el miedo a que ese momento se rompiera y al mismo tiempo con pasión, esa pasión que habían reprimido momentos antes.

Pavarti parecía una experta, besaba el cuello y la clavícula de Hermione, buscando el punto exacto donde la haría vibrar, pero solo la hacia gemir, hasta que fue subiendo hasta el lóbulo, y hay si la hizo vibrar, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba ese pecho que con el sujetador parecía mas pequeños , y ahora estaba descubriendo que eran duros y suaves a su contacto. Hermione solo atinaba a agarrar su pelo, estaba disfrutando como nuca, jamás había pensado que una mujer la pudiera hacer sentir tan completa, la estaba llenando de placer. Entonces la beso, quería hacer lo que su instinto le decía, la llevo hasta la cama y la sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, la besaba los pechos y le agarraba los glúteos. No sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero por los gemidos que estaba haciendo debía ir por buen camino, mientras que Pavarti le acariciaba la espalda instándola a seguir la labor.

Una vez saciada de esa zona del cuerpo la tumbo en la cama y fue bajando torturando a su amante, dejando un rastro de saliva que no pensaba dejar borrado, porque, ese cuerpo lo consideraba como suyo, parándose en el ombligo. Una de las manos fue bajando hasta el centro de su feminidad, mientras la otra le masajeaba uno de sus pechos

Pavarti estaba siendo muy paciente, ya que ella misma quería hacerla vibrar, quería darle todo el placer que ella estaba dando, pero estaba siendo egoísta, y mas ahora que con ese movimiento de dedos la estaba llevando al cielo y mas allá No quería que el clímax le llegase antes a ella, que su compañera, así que tiro de ella hasta que la subió haciendo que esos dedo agiles salieran de la cueva en donde se encontraban y sintiendo un gran vacio, que no había tenido antes con ninguna pareja. Recorriendo el mismo sendero que Hermione había recorrido le hizo sentir todo lo bien, que le hizo sentir momentos antes a ella sentir. Subió hacia la cara de su compañera de cama y la beso mientras que su mano se deslizaba al centro la feminidad de su compañera. Hermione siguiendo sus instintos hizo lo mismo, hasta que las dos gritaron el nombre de sus compañeras de cama, cuando llegaron al clímax.

Momentos después las dos se vistieron y se miraron, diciendo con la mirada todo y nada.

Esa noche Hermione no pudo cumplir con su cometido todavía tenia en su cabeza la hora de pasión pasada con Pavarti en su dormitorio. No le quedo otra que romper por segunda vez con Ron, porque había descubierto que su corazón lo tenía otra persona, con la cual había compartido 6 años de su vida. Ron se enfado mucho con Hermione, tanto que salido de su habitación echo una fiera.

En la misma noche Pavarti se encontraba desolada, callada y pensativa, en la sala común. Recordaba claramente como Hermione le había echo el amor y acepto que había estado enamorada de Hermione durante mucho tiempo, pero no lo había visto, porque perseguía imposibles como Ginny o Seamus, que parecían muy bien juntos. Ahora que Hermione iba a hacer lo mismo que había echo con ella, a una persona que a lo mejor no se lo merecía , la ponía enferma, y sospecha que ese persona era Ron Weasley y no le hacia gracia.

No iba a machacarse pensando durante mucho tiempo mas, porque, el chico que le estaba haciendo sentir celos, entraba por el retrato de la sala común, echando pestes por la boca.

-No vuelvo a salir con Hermione, me ha vuelto rechazar-hablando con su mejor amigo y haciéndola hervir al sangre-como si ella fuera lo mas importante en mi vida, doy una patada y salen doscientas tías- seguía diciéndole a su mejor amigo y a ella se le estaba hinchando la vena del cuello, pareciéndose su vena a una boa constructor-además no tiene una buena…-ahí ya no pudo mas, se levanto y fue directo hacia Ron, que sin verla venir le arreo tal guantazo que se le removieron hasta las ideas buenas.

-NO VUELVASA HABLAR ASI DE HERMIONE-chillaba Pavarti, agarrando su varita y poniéndosela en el cuello le dijo y con una voz tan amenazante que no se atrevió a rechistar-como te vea que las hecho daño por algo, te juro, Ronald Billius Weasley que te capo.- dirigiéndola ahora a su entrepierna.

Saliendo muy mal humorada se dirigió a la habitación de prefecta de Hermione, sin ver que Harry Potter, le recriminara a Ron su falta de ser hombre, y la leche que le había propinado la hermana pequeña de este.

Entrando sin haber llamado y sin que le hubieran dado permiso para entra, Pavarti entra a la habitación de Hermione echa una fiera:

-¿QUE NARICES TE A ECHO ESE MAL NACIDO?- viendo como Hermione lloraba y tranquilizándose un poco, viendo como Hermione negaba-¿no te ha hecho nada?-preguntaba incrédula, Hermione siguió negando-¿entonces porque lloras?-jurándose que partiría las piernas al mal nacido que le hubiera echo daño a Hermione.

-Estoy llorando porque me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que quería lo tenia al lado y no me había dado cuenta, hasta esta mañana- viendo la car de desconcierto- ¿no te das cuenta Pavarti?, ¿quien ha dormido junto a mi durante 7 años?-ahora la pelinegra se da cuenta y sonríe, no esperando mas señales se lanza hacia ella, pero esta vez con ropa de por medio, que sobraba.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hermione observaba dormir a su ahora ¿pareja? Y le acariciaba la parte en que la sabana no había tapado el cuerpo de la chica.

-hum, Hermione, eres insaciable y necesito dormir ocho horas como mínimo para que mi cutis se conserve joven en el futuro-reía, la había tenido haciendo el amor hasta las 5 de la mañana.

-Es que es la una de la tarde así que las ocho horas las has cumplido-decía mientras le acariciaba el pezón por encima de la sabana viendo que se le ponía duro

-Te he debido enseñar muy bien, porque con un solo movimiento me haces enloquecer decía mientras la besaba par empezar muchas horas de pasión.

**Notas de autor: **es mi primer femslash, y quería probar esta experiencia porque a mi me encanta este genero, ya que hay pocos, y este genero me parece muy dulce. Siempre me interesa la opinión del lector y sobre todo ahora. Por fa dejarme un RR, a ver que os lo agradecer, para mejorar como escritora.

Nym


End file.
